masudranafandomcom-20200214-history
Qazi Anwar Hussain (কাজী আনোয়ার হোসেন)
Qazi Anwar Hussain (born 19 July 1936) is a well known and very famous Bangladeshi writer who mainly writes detective and adventure based novels most of which are adaptation translation from or heavily influenced by foreign literature. Family Hussain's father was a scientist and writer, Qazi Motahar Hossain, a national professor. Anwar grew up in a literary environment. Some of the more famous members of his family includes his late brother Qazi Mahbub Husain, sister Zobaida Mirza (professor/author), his older sister Sanjida Khatun (singer/author), his younger sister Fahmida Khatun (singer/author), sister Mahmuda Khatun (singer), sons Qazi Maimur Husain and Qazi Shahnur Husain. Anwar Husain's wife was a singer Farida Yasmin. Background Hussain got his Master's Degree in Bengali literature and language from the University of Dhaka. As a graduation gift, he requested a printing press of his father. He then proceeded to lock himself in his room for hours at length. In the middle of 1960, he started a paperback publishing house called Sheba Prokashoni with four writers, three of whom were his own pen-names. The publishing house is credited with publishing works of world literature, as well as original work. It has a long tradition. Sheba Prokashoni At first, Sheba meant Segun Bagicha, as well as service. Later, It meant only service. In 1971, the Pakistani militants burnt sheba. Sheba gave birth to many successful writers as Sheikh Abdul Hakim, Rakib Hasan, Niaz Murshed, Asaduzzaman, Masud Mahmud, Khosru Chowdhury, Tipu Kibriya, Anish Das Opu and many others. Sheba's Sister concern is Projapoti, the hard bound publisher. Works Masud Rana Books Hussain created the spy-thriller series Masud Rana, modeled after James Bond. There are more than 400 books as of 2008 in this series.1 Rana, a spy, a former Major of the Bangladesh Army conducts missions all over the world. His boss is Major General Rahat Khan of Bangladesh Counter Intelligence. Rana works with Rana Agency.(1971). A few titles of this series are given below: * ধ্বংস পাহাড় * ভারতনাট্যম * স্বর্ণমৃগ * দুঃসাহসিক * মৃত্যুর সাথে পাঞ্জা * দুর্গম দুর্গ * শত্রু ভয়ংকর * সাগর সঙ্গম * রানা!সাবধান!! * বিস্মরণ * রত্নদ্বীপ * নিল আতঙ্ক * কায়রো * মৃত্যুপ্রহর * গুপ্তচক্র * মূল্য এক কোটি টাকা মাত্র * রাত্রি অন্ধকার * জাল * অটল সিংহাসন * মৃত্যুর ঠিকানা * খ্যাপা নর্তক * শয়তানের দূত * এখনও ষড়যন্ত্র * প্রমান কই * বিপদজনক * রক্তের রঙ * অদৃশ্য শত্রু * পিশাচ দ্বীপ (The Island of Evil) * Kuuu * আই লাভ ইউ ম্যান (I Love You, Man) * অগ্নিপুরুষ (The Man On Fire) * আবার সেই দুঃস্বপ্ন * সেই উ সেন * আবার উ সেন * কালপুরুষ * মুক্তবিহঙ্গ * Jal * Soudia 103 * Kalo Taka * Koken Somrat * Biskonna * Sottobaba * Jattria Husiar * Osanto Sagor * Sommpad Sohgkul * Dogshon * Proloy Sogket Kuasha series Anwar's other famous work is Kuasha series of detective/adventure books, which consists of 76 books. Kuasha is a scientist, detective and adventurer hero who works for the development of science to try to eradicate evils from society and offer a helping hand to the distressed or helpless. In his many adventures, Kuasha worked with detective Shahid Khan, his wife Mahua, friend Kamal Ahmed, and Caretaker Gafur. Mahua is Kuasha's sister, married to Shahid Khan. The Kuasha series revolves around this family dedicated to the service to mankind for peace, love and harmony. Other works Non-fiction * Shothik Niyome Lekhapora (The Right Way of Read Writing) * Bayam; Dhumpan Tyag E Attoshommohon; Khali Haate Attorokkha * Mon Niontron * Atma Unnayan * Jonopriyota Category:Characters __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__